


Slippery Growth

by spaceeggscreams



Series: smuppet series i guess [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't ask about the anatomy i don't have an answer, M/M, Muppet AU, Muppet Penumbra, Shower Sex, Tentacles, you will probably dislike many of the adjectives that i use in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceeggscreams/pseuds/spaceeggscreams
Summary: however bad you thought it could get, i just made it worseanyways so this is a series of smuppet porn now
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: smuppet series i guess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797793
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Slippery Growth

It had been a long day. Somewhere between the heist going nearly wrong and some tricky maneuvers to get out of the office building that they were attempting to rob, Juno, Muppeter, and Vespa ended up covered in dust and debris from an unfortunately timed explosion. While there was thankfully no injuries, they were still caked in dust, Muppeter getting the worst of it, as it clung tightly to his felt. The trio trudged back onto the Carte Blanche, successful in completing their mission, but miserable nonetheless. As they entered the ship that they called home, Vespa immediately stalked off towards the room she shared with Buddy, muttering under her breath angrily the whole way.

“Yeah, great working with you too,” Juno grumbled, watching her leave with a frown on his face. His entire body was covered with a thick layer of grime, making his expression that much more pathetic. Muppeter glanced over at him, “Come now, Juno, take that sad look off your face. We still succeeded in our mission, did we not?” Juno looked over and gave him a small smile, “I guess you’re right, Nureyev, but I don’t think I’ll actually feel successful until I get all of this off and feel like I can breathe without risk of giving myself asthma.”

Muppeter hummed in agreement feeling a rush of disgust at the dust clustering in the folds of his fabric skin. At his noise of affirmation, Juno started walking back towards their quarters, Muppeter following closely behind. They traversed the ship in silence, the only noises being the quiet rumbling of motion and their soft footsteps. The two left trails of dust in their wake. Muppeter went to turn down the hallway towards his room, preparing to bid Juno goodbye, when Juno abruptly turned to face him. 

“Hey, uh, do you maybe want to come back to my room? Conserve some water?” Juno inquired, his hand reaching up to awkwardly grab at his neck. A noise of surprise rose up in Muppeter’s throat at the proposition and he looked down nervously, avoiding Juno’s eyes. 

“Juno… as much as I’d like that, and believe me, darling, I would love that…” Muppeter trailed off, looking anywhere except for at Juno.

Juno scoffed, “Nureyev, I’ve seen you naked more than a couple times. And you already know that I love your body. What’s the matter?” Muppeter sighed deeply, cautiously raising his round eyes to meet Juno’s gaze, “I may have… not told you everything about my anatomy.” Juno studied his felty partner, a look of surprise on his face, but remained silent, waiting patiently for an explanation.

When their pelts become saturated, some species of muppets form extra limbs in order to help disperse the fluid throughout their bodies. This helps to prevent from their skin becoming swollen from absorbing large quantities of liquid. Most people would call the limbs that form tentacles and that would not be an incorrect assessment. Muppeter explained all of this to Juno, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. When he finished, he looked up at Juno to see that he was giving him a soft grin.

“Muppeter, I would never shame you for anything about your body. If you really don’t want me to see, I respect that completely, but please know that I love all of you, no matter what,” Juno explained in a soft tone that made a rush of affection flow through Muppeter. Juno smiled wider, “I also definitely have a thing for tentacles if that sweetens the pot.” Muppeter burst out laughing at that statement, and any worries he had left were replaced with relief. 

“Well, then. Perhaps saving the environment isn’t that bad of an idea. Lead the way, Juno, dear.” Juno’s grin somehow got even bigger as he grabbed Nureyev’s hand and led them towards his room. 

As they arrived, they made their way directly into the bathroom. Juno reached his hand into the shower to turn it on and let the stream of water warm up. As he turned back he saw Muppeter stripping off his clothes and neatly folding them to place on the counter. He walked over and helped him lift his shirt up over his head, before turning his attention to his own soiled clothes. After he finished removing his clothes, he rested his hands on Muppeter’s chest, running his fingers along the twin scars that resided there. He took a deep breath, sighing out, “You ready?” Nureyev nodded, a little hesitant, but excited nonetheless. 

Juno smiled, and stepped back, making his way into the shower, under the steaming flow of water. Muppeter followed him in, avoiding the water for the time being, allowing Juno to stand blissfully in the warm. He waited patiently, watching Juno scrub off the filth of the day. Muppeter gazed at Juno, the water pouring off of his skin in rivulets, slowly turning from cloudy to clear. When he seemed satisfied, Juno looked back up at Muppeter, “Here, let’s get you clean too.” 

They maneuvered around each other so Muppeter could stand under the flowing water. It immediately began seeping into his fabric skin, saturating the material within a matter of moments. As this happened, Juno grabbed the soap that he had just used on his own body and gave Muppeter a questioning look. Muppeter nodded, a small smile gracing his lips and stepping out of the stream of water, closer to Juno. Juno popped open the bottle, pouring some of the body wash into his waiting hand and then reached over to start lathering it into Muppeter’s crimson skin. Once he was satisfied with his job, he gave Muppeter a peck on the lips and gently pushed him back into the stream of water. The water did its job, rinsing off the soap and debris from his body, finally making him feel clean for the first time in hours. The water also found its way into his skin, soaking into his textured body. His skin had become sodden, taking in all of the water that it could, and he started to feel the beginnings of his extra limbs forming.

They started to form, his skin expanding out in lengths from various points off of his body. He looked up to see Juno staring in awe of what was happening in front of him. The tentacles grew in different lengths and sizes, glistening with wetness. Juno was looking with rapt attention at the growths before turning his attention back to Muppeter’s face. Namely, by rushing forward and kissing it with fervor. Muppeter responded eagerly, creating a mess of teeth and saliva. A rush of arousal spread through his body as his sopping wet fuzzy lips met with Juno’s. 

He felt one of his smaller tentacles start to reach up, almost of its own free will. It came between himself and Juno, brushing lightly at one of Juno’s nipples. A small moan left Juno’s throat at the contact, and he somehow managed to increase the intensity of their already messy kisses. The tentacle began exploring, twisting and wrapping itself around Juno’s nipple, pulling more gasping noises from Juno. He pulled back for a breath, already looking wrecked. “That… is a very talented appendage,” he commented before breaking off into another gasp as a second tentacle started to wrap itself around his other nipple. 

“Ah-ah, shit, stop being such a tease and fuck me already,” Juno begged, drops of water falling from his hair. The water was still streaming over them, causing Muppeter’s growths to continually become more engorged. Several large tentacles wrapped themselves firmly around Juno’s body, then slowly lifted him in the air. He gasped and squirmed slightly before settling in, his legs spread widely in waiting. Once Juno was lifted above him, the tentacle that grew from Muppeter’s genitalia worked its way towards his entrance. It circled slowly around the hole, before the other tentacles lowered Juno down onto it slowly. Juno made a choked-off noise at the intrusion and Muppeter groaned at how good the tightness of his body felt. Once they were both settled, more of the water that was continually being soaked into Muppeter’s body was allocated to that tentacle, expanding it inside of Juno, filling him up. The tentacle started to move, fucking into Juno at a steady pace. Juno groaned, a noise that sent another rush of arousal through Muppeter. As he continued to fuck into Juno, two more tendrils rose up from his body. One thick tentacle pushed its way past Juno’s lips, and he moaned deeply as the fibers swollen with wetness filled his mouth. The other reached up to Juno’s dick, wrapping around it and starting to pull around it. Juno made a noise of surprise, followed by an absolutely wrecked noise coming from his mouth, sending vibrations through the fleecy length. He looked like he was in the most blissful state he could ever be in, stimulation and pleasure coursing through his body at every angle. 

Muppeter willed the tentacle in Juno’s ass to move faster, plowing deeper into him, aiming to hit that spot that would make Juno see stars. Within moments, he knew he had hit it because Juno yelled around the wooly tentacle in his mouth, a noise that went straight to Muppeter’s groin. He knew that he couldn’t keep this up for long before it became too much, and Juno fell over the edge. He felt so powerful, his drenched tentacles spreading over Juno’s body, fucking his ass and mouth, twisting his nipples, and pulling along his dick. 

After a few more strokes at this intense pace, Juno screamed out, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He squeezed tightly around the tentacle in his ass as he came, his cum spurting out onto his stomach. As he tightened around the large tentacle, pleasure came in waves through Muppeter as he came with a shout as well. 

As he came down from his high, he lowered Juno to the ground, grabbing onto his shoulders to keep him steady. He removed each of his appendages from Juno, pulling them back as Juno winced a little from the overstimulation. Muppeter moved around so Juno could be under the stream of water to quickly clean himself off. Once he finished, he turned around and turned off the water that was starting to cool in temperature. 

“So much for conserving water, huh?” Juno smirked, “Although if wasting a little bit of water gets me fucked that well, I’d be willing to pay that water bill.” Muppeter laughed, starting to wring the water out of some of his tentacles so they would decrease in size. They stepped out of the shower, and Juno handed Muppeter a towel before grabbing one to wrap around his own waist. As the tentacles finished shrinking back into his body, he used the towel to help soak up some of the water from his sodden skin. 

“Yes, well, it certainly was a good time,” Muppeter chuckled, “Maybe we should do it again sometime?” They walked back into Juno’s bedroom, not bothering to put on fresh clothes as they laid down in his bed, an extra towel beneath Muppeter to finish collecting the water that drained from his body. Juno smiled, “I think I would enjoy that. And Muppeter?” He hummed in response, waiting for Juno to continue.

“Thank you for showing me that. It must have been scary, but thank you for trusting me. I love you.” Muppeter grinned, a look of joy on his face. He buried his face into Juno’s chest, whispering, “Thank you for loving me. All of me.” The next day they would probably have to deal with the rest of the crew giving them some curious looks and Vespa pointedly telling them to keep it the fuck down next time, but in the meantime they rested contentedly in each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm sorry for this one?


End file.
